Where Dreams Take Us
by scissorhero
Summary: After graduating early from high school Kim's granddaughter, Stephanie, decides to escape her demmanding parents and go and help her grandmother. Her small vacation was suppose to be peaceful, but when she meets Edward her life turns somewhat upside down
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except the plot). I don't even own Stephanie. She owns herself. **

A/N: Ok so this is my first fanficition that I've posted so I needed reviews. Tell what you like, don't like, absolutely hate, ideas, anything. And bring on the criticism because I'm still learning and criticism, though painfully true at times, can help… or it can just waste your time, but anyways… So, yeah. I've had a lot of criticism and can mostly take just about anything. So write it nicely or very cruelly, what ever floats your boat. Enjoy and review. (That's a command, by the way)!

A not so quiet arrival 

Stephanie grabbed her duffle bag and slammed the back door of her white camery shut. Hefting the bag on to her shoulder she breathed in the familiar scent that accompanied the quiet suburbia. The old houses were once colored with pastel colors that accompanied the short-lived fad. She knew from the old picture album her grandmother, Kim, owned. But like the 80's leg warmers and poofy hair passed on, so did the colors of the neighborhood. Deep reds and bright yellows and an occasional gray, now accommodating the new trend, boasted loudly from street to street beckoning passers to turn an eye and pay attention to how brightly painted they were.

That's what this whole town was about, everyone unconsciously trying to outdo one another. Or, at least, that's what Stephanie perceived of it. And although she didn't live there, she had visited enough over her seventeen years to know what a competitive and responsive place it was. And she loved it. Everyone knew each other and each other's third cousin, and even though gossip traveled quicker that way, she couldn't help being fond of every one's knowledge of the town inside and out. Of course if she were on the other side of the gossip she might not like it so much.

She 'd had a long, late drive and the cold crisp air was biting playfully at her nose so she hurried as fast as her stiff legs would carry her to her grandma's front door. _Oh please, _she thought as she knocked rapidly on the hard door,_ please, please, please be awake!_ She waited several minutes without an answer. _And… she's not awake,_ she concluded. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to think. She knew her grandmother would not wake up, that's for sure. In the past few years her grandma had taken to sleeping deeply and snoring even deeper. So, that left breaking in and… breaking in. And, unfortunately, she didn't think the neighbors would take to kindly to that.

With a sudden thought, a less dangerous and a less reputation damaging thought, she stiffly tiptoed through the back gate and to the corner of the house where her grandmother's window was. Attempting to peer through the closed curtains her numb knuckles rapped quietly on the cold glass. "Grandma? Grandma!" she hissed through her teeth, still tapping on the encasement. Should she try to open it? She didn't think her grandma was the type to leave anything unlocked, but it was worth a try, anything to get out of this cold.

Setting the duffle bag down she grabbed one side of the window (hopeing it would be the right side) and tugged at it with her almost useless fingers. It was relentless. Grunting and groaning she finally let go when her hands slipped painfully from the freezing edge. "Ow," she squeaked holding her hands tightly together. Nope not the window. There must be another way…

As the pain dulled she crept quickly around the back corner of the house hoping that the back door was open. In her hurry to get inside and out of the darkness, she tripped over a lawn chair on the back patio and fell forward. As she bit her lit so she wouldn't scream the chair collapsed under her weight and she hit her head on the corner of the card table her grandmother, for some stupid reason, kept out back. "Ooooh," she whimpered placing a finger softly on the soon to be goose egg.

Still entangled in the lawn chair she stood up with difficulty, untangled herself, and hobbled towards the back door. Forget about reputation damage, she'd be lucky if she made it the house without dying! Thinking about how her head and her ankle felt ( she was sure it was broken) she happened to tread on something soft.

A piercing yowl and a startled scream broke the crisp night air. Stephanie landed painfully on her backside and the upset cat dashed out into the dim night, but not with out leaving its' claw marks on her leg. "Stupid cat!" she shrieked in frustration and pulled herself from off the ground. "Grandma!" she yelled pounding her fists on the sliding glass door, " Gosh dangit, Grandma! Wake up and open this door!"

The neighbors to the right side of the houses' lights tuned on and a cautious, frowning man appeared rapping a pin stripped robe around his robust middle aged body. He peered around his yard and then over the fence finally spotting Stephanie.

" Hey Mr. Davis," she said trying to give a casual laugh and wave, " I…uh, lovely night out." The man's frown intensified and Stephanie gulped involuntarily.

"Grandma!" she cried pounding on the door more fiercely and closing her eyes, "Grandma, Grandma, Grandma! Open this do-"

Her plea for entry stopped as the door suddenly fell away from her and she fell on her face into the house. " Oh, gosh could it get any worse?" she mumbled.

"Stephanie, honey? Is that you?" she heard her grandma ask some where above her.

"Yeah, grandma its me," she said not even trying to get off the floor. Two frail hands on her arm with a " Well, honey, get up off the floor" attempted to pull her up with their own strength. Sighing, Stephanie pushed her body into an upward position and, with trouble, stood up. Dizziness over came her and she had to blink several times before it left.

"What happened to you, child?" asked her grandma as she placed a feeble hand to her granddaughter's forehead. Stephanie sucked in air between her teeth and winced as the pain in her brow returned at the slight pressure. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart," grandma said withdrawing her hand.

" No, no its ok, Grandma," Stephanie said feeling the growing bump herself, "its just a little wound I retrieved while trying to concur your backyard."

Her grandma gave her a strange look, " Oh… alright dear. Come into the kitchen and I'll get you some ice for it," she smiled and patted Stephanie's hand as she started walking to the kitchen in the next room.

" And for my ankle please," Stephanie added closing the door and limping behind her. They entered the small and outdated kitchen, her grandma turned on the light and pulled out a chair for her to sit on, " Have a seat Steph," she said proceeding to the refrigerator.

Stephanie slumped down gratefully in the offered chair. Her grandma returned with two cold packs of frozen peas, set them on the table "I'm out of ice," she said, pulled out a chair for herself and sat down. Stephanie tiredly reached for the two packs and continued to put them on her swelling injuries all the while her grandma was giving her an expectant look. Stephanie looked up after placing the frozen peas on her ankle, " What?"

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

"Oh, right," she said as if she had forgotten, "Well, Grandma, I tried to get in through the back door and tripped a couple of times and, yeah," she said simply, too tired to go into any detail.

"Why didn't you knock?"

" I was afraid you were asleep, Grandma, and I didn't want to disturb you," she lied.

"Oh, well honey, you should have anyways. I'm a very light sleeper you know."

" Yeah, Grandma, I know," Stephanie chuckled to herself.

Later that night, or rather morning ( she found out she had arrived around 2:00), after she had retrieved her duffle from outside and settled into her usual room, she undressed silently into her pajamas. She was exhausted and sore from the extensive drive and the events outside. Before climbing into bed she happened to look out the window and see pure white flakes of snow drifting down noiselessly (which snow often does) on to the ground. " Edward's awake," she noted quietly to herself and climbed in bed. Sleep overtook her before she hit the pillow.

**So… what'd ya think? And don't worry, you'll get loads more Edward in the future. I didn't want to have her arrive at her grandma's, decide to go up to the mansion, and fall in love with Edward all in two paragraphs like some people do. It all seems so rushed to me, but that's just me. I'm not trying to put anyone down. And I also need some ideas about why she's going up there, to the mansion. I kinda want it to be realistic. Because, if you think about it she's had about ten years to go and explore that mansion, so why hasn't she gone yet? She's not just spontaneously going to decide to go up there because its looks interesting. Any ideas? Pleeeeease tell me them! Sorry, this is kinda long, but please review! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A/N: So, only one person reviewed. That's a little disappointing. But no matter I will continue and hope that people will review for the second chapter. And to **blackwing angel**: Thanks for your review and idea! I think I'll use it. Yeah, I definitely will. Thanks again and keep reviewing!

And to everyone else ( if anybody is reading this story) please review. It would be much appreciated! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Stephanie reached over the table and poured some more cereal into her half empty bowl. Stuffing a large spoonful into her mouth she turned a page of her book, which was propped up against the milk carton. Her eyes traveled its educational contents attempting to remember the basics of corporate law.

As she wondered what the heck indemnification was and if the Board of Directors had anything to do with it her grandma walked in tying a long cotton bathrobe around herself. " Oh, good morning, honey," she said once she spotted Stephanie at the table.

" Hey, Grandma," she said turning from the book.

" You should've waited till I was awake I would have made you breakfast."

" That's ok. I found the cereal."

Kim eyed the cereal disapprovingly, " Are you sure, honey? Because I could make you some eggs or something."

Stephanie smiled, "No, I'm fine, Grandma," then after thinking for a while she asked, " Grandma? If you don't like the cereal, why do you buy it?"

"

Oh," Kim said fixing some tea for herself, " just in case someone comes to visit."

Stephanie felt a wave of guilt come over her. Her family hardly ever visited, and her family was the only one that came and stayed with her. They just lived the closest and her aunts and uncles could only afford to come once a year. She didn't know why she felt so guilty, she tried to come as often as she could, which probably wasn't often enough. But she was here now and she was going to try and make up for lost time.

" What's that your reading?" her grandma asked pointing to the book as she sat down at the head of the table.

"Hmm? Oh," droned Stephanie, " Basics of Corporate Law."

"Oh," her grandma said nodding, " Looks complicated."

" Kinda, but it gets a little bit easier after you learn to decipher the language. They mostly repeat themselves."

" Mmm. Aren't you a little young to be reading this stuff? I mean your only seventeen," Kim pointed out.

"Yeah," Stephanie sighed, " But you know my parents, always trying to ' make me the best I can be'."

"Yes, I know your parents," Kim agreed. They sat in silence for a while as Stephanie continued reading the articles of Corporation, until Kim finally said, "But your parents aren't here. I thought you were suppose to be taking a break."

" I _am_ suppose to be," Stephanie replied looking up from the book, "But my parents have this, like, supernatural thing where they can tell I'm not studying."

Her grandma gave her a dubious look. "I'm serious!" Stephanie exclaimed, "Its like, its…its crazy! They seriously called me one time when I stayed with Aunt Pauline and told me to study. I hadn't pick up a book for two day! I'm telling you they're paranoid with my education."

Kim just raised her eye brows and continued to drink her tea. Stephanie returned to her book for a few seconds and then looked up again saying, " I mean, really. I graduated from high school early for them, I _skipped _a grade. They're just never happy. Never. I come home with a 3.9 and they're like, and they say this, they're like, ' That's unacceptable, you won't get anywhere with grades like that.' Can you believe them?"

" I know its difficult, honey, but they're just doing what they think is best for you,"her grandma said sympathetically.

" I know, Grandma," Stephanie said, " Its just… I just get so tired of it sometimes. But," she said closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, " I'm going to do my best and show them that I can."

Kim grinned and simply said, "Good."

After another couple of minutes her grandma broke the silence, " How about we look at the photo album," she suggested.

Stephanie was about to protest but one look at her grandma's hopeful eyes and she couldn't. Her grandmother loved showing the pictures of when she was younger and beautiful. " Alright, grandma," she relented getting up from her seat and following her grandma into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and Kim grabbed the old photo book off of the coffee table in front of them.

As her grandmother pointed at each picture and recounted each of the memories Stephanie's eyes journeyed the reminiscences. She had seen them several times already but paid attention anyways. Not that she was particularly interested, but her grandma was just so enthusiastic about them she thought it only polite.

" I looked a lot like you do now, when I was younger," she was saying, "Except your hair is blonder, that would be because of your mother. But we still have the same brown eyes."

Stephanie nodded and looked over the portrait picture of her grandmother. They did look a like the same facial features except Stephanie had higher cheek bones and her lips weren't as full. As she gazed at the picture a locket she had never noticed before caught her eye. It looked nice and she wondered if she still had it. Perhaps she could barrow it. She knew the perfect outfit it could go with. "Hey, Grandma?"

"Yes, dear?" Kim stopped in her rambling.

" Do you still have that locket?" she asked pointing to it.

"Oh," Kim said as if she had just remembered it from many years ago, "Edward gave me that locket."

"Edward?" Stephanie asked, confused. Her grandmother rarely talked about him.

" Yes, the man with the scissors," her grandmother replied impatiently.

" So this picture was taken after you met him?"

"Of course it was, child, use your head."

Puzzled by her grandmother's briskness as a reaction to the locket she said, " But you didn't say her gave you a locket."

"Minor detail, I didn't think about it."

"So… do you still have it?"

Her grandmother sighed, "No, no I don't."

"Well… what happened to it?"

"I don't know, perhaps…" Kim became very thoughtful for a moment, " Yes… yes, of course!"

"What?" Stephanie cried becoming more and more confused.

"Listen," her grandmother said, turning solemnly to her, "I need you to go up to the mansion on the hill."

"What?" she cried once again, " You told me never to go up there!"

" I know what I told you!" she said fiercely. Stephanie's eyes opened wide at her grandma's anger. "But I'm telling you now," she began more gently, "I need you to go up there and see if Edwards there and ask him for the locket."

"But, is it safe? All these years you've told me never to go up there."

"That's not the reason why," her grandma said guiltily.

_Ok, this is getting way to confusing_, Stephanie thought. Apparently her grandma could read minds, or at least facial expressions and she said, " The reason was purely selfish, but I won't go into detail," she added seeing Stephanie's questioning face. "Will you do it?" she asked again, eyes pleading.

"Grandma," Stephanie sighed, " Why can't you?"

"Darling, you know I can't go anywhere with my health. I even have to pay someone to go grocery shopping for me," she answered.

Stephanie rolled her head back and closed her eyes, then she straightened her neck and opened her eyes looking immediately into her grandma's beseeching ones. She rubbed the back of her neck and said reluctantly, " Alright, Grandma."

Joy spread itself across Kim's aged face as she took Stephanie's face in her hands and kissed her forehead, "Thank you, dear."

"But I'm not going till tomorrow," Stephanie said.

"Why? It's still early in the morning," Kim said, hopes dashed a little. She had wanted news from Edward today, any news.

"Because, it's going to get me all day and night to get up my courage," she replied sheepishly.

**A/N: So… what'd ya think? Really bad by the way. I'm just sooo tired. And Ed is going to be in the next chapter, if anyone reviews. And ideas about why the locket is so important are welcome. I have a few floating around in my head, but**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thanks to all my reviewers! Gosh I'm glad to get advice. **

**hazelle: Sorry about the grammatical errors. I'll try and do better. Thanks for the ideas they were really clever.**

**daisyashley: Well, thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter! **

**Sianne Kristy: Thanks for the review and I agree it could go a lot of different ways.**

**Trench Mouth: Thanks! I can't wait for you to review more.**

**skrblr: Wow. That was one looong review. But I loved it! Thank you loads for the ideas and advice. Keep reviewing. **

**Well, now that that's done I have to write. I'm totally dreading this chapter, guys. I just don't know where this whole story is going. So, read and review. You'll probably hate it, so have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dis yo.**

Chapter 3 

"Oh, oh no," Stephanie said as her 1995 white camery started to slow down on the rising hill. She was half way into her "journey" to retrieve the locket and already her car was giving out. " C'mon," she pleaded, though, obviously, the car couldn't hear her, "what did my bothers do to you?" Pushing on the gas pedal she urged it forward, but it would move. Then, quite suddenly and against her pleading, it died.

"Great," she muttered putting the gear into park and getting out. She looked up the inclined hill and groaned inwardly, thinking of the walk ahead. It wasn't that she didn't like to walk, although, it wasn't her most favorite thing. But her ankle was still a little tender from the escapade in her grandma's back yard.

She could turn back. Heck, it'd only be a small walk then she could tell her grandma that she wasn't able to reach it or something. But, then, she thought, I'd have to come back and get my car somehow. She could just go up, like she said she would. But what if Edward's really not like what her Kim told her he was like? After all, she hadn't seen him in what, like forever. How would she know what he was like now? She wanted to believe he was gentle and innocent, like her grandma described him, but, several years of summer vacations filled with rumors from her grandma's neighbors had taken it's toll. Plus how could anybody who killed another person be innocent?

Yet, she secretly wanted to see him. The legendary Edward Scissorhands. Many dreams of hers had been filled with blurry images of him. Some with blank faces others with scares so numerous she could scarcely discern any other facial features. His sharp blades had also haunted her nightmares. Cutting everything in her path including her.

Recalling these things she wanted to clear the picture, to match a face with the story she had heard so many times. Plus, she promised her grandma she would. So, with that she set out, limping a little, but determined to carry out Kim's wishes.

Several minutes later she stood panting at a rusty gate that, she supposed, lead to the garden. That overgrown road wasn't as easy to hike as it looked, which, it didn't look very easy. She often had to take small detours because the under brush was so thick. No wonder nobody comes up here, she thought, its nigh impossible to get through. Was it like this when her grandma came here? She didn't think so or at least it wasn't this bad.

As she stood there trying to catch her breath and gather her courage a strange feeling of uneasiness crept over her. Was he watching her now? Oh gosh, what if he was! She nervously bit her lip and started fingering a strand of hair. What if he… what if he had like, died. Yeah, that's it. He's dead…he's dead because… because he died of a broken heart! She rolled her eyes at herself. Edward and Kim hadn't been _that_ in love. It was more like puppy love, she guessed. And finding a dead body wasn't exactly at the top of her "to do" list.

If her grandmother's stories were correct, then on the other side of this gate would be a garden. And then there would be the front door… the front door to where… "Ok, Stephanie, she told herself, " There's nothing to be afraid of. Just ask him about the locket and if he gets hostile, then you can run… hopefully."

Still biting her lips she bounced up and down on her the balls of her feet. Ok, now if was taking ridiculously to long for her to gather courage. Forcing herself to stop thinking stupid thoughts she pushed the rusty gate open and stepped into the legendary gardens.

She caught her breath and stood mesmerized staring at the garden. More sun light shone on this part of the mountain, because there weren't as many trees and their canopies to block it out. The garden was green, very green. And bushes cut into life like figures stood as a monument to whoever lived here, and that would be Edward. Pushing back her thoughts of Edward, Stephanie roamed the gardens studying each bush with an artistic eye and an awed silence. Each leave, each branch was cut so finely and perfectly so that not a single piece of plant was out of place.

After several minutes of wandering around she found herself at the front door and the reason she was here came back to her along with a stomach full of dread. Better to get it over with fast rather than taking time to think. So before her mind could conjure up anything she pushed open the aged door and once again stepped into an unfamiliar place.

Inside the mansion was huge, like she expected. It was also dark, musty, and dust filled. Minor details she had left out of her fantasying. There was also a large staircase leading to upstairs. Going on the story Kim had often told her she guessed Edward was somewhere up said stairs in the attic. Now, finding the attic was the tricky part.

Hesitantly she stepped onto the marble steps testing their sturdiness. After coming to the conclusion that the stairs were indeed sturdy she quietly walked ascended the rest of them, not bothering to use the dust covered railing. After coming to the landing there were a few doors to choose from, using her genius mind to figure out which one to go through she choose the open one.

As soon as she stepped through the door frame the temperature dropped by several degrees. One reason, she supposed was because of the large hole in the roof, and another reason was because of the huge ice sculptures that resided here in.

Stephanie's heart beat harder than it had been a few seconds before. This was, of course, Edward's room. It didn't a great amount of knowledge to guess that, but the fact that she was in the legendary Edward's Scissorhands room sent nervous shivers down her spine.

Where was he? She stepped in further. A rustling sound to the right of her brought her head around to facethe scarred one ofa young man.

Gasping she stepped back adrenalin running through her veins. Was this Edward? He was so much younger than she had expected. The young man stepped towards her. His movement was stiff in his black leather suit. Stephanie's eyes ran over his body, taking in his wild black hair, his soft black eyes, and his, Stephanie swallowed hard, his scissors that took the place of his hands.

"Edward?" she whispered, finding that was too afraid to speak.

"Kim?"

**A/N: Ok, sorry. That was the most retarded way to end a chapter I know, but what can I say? And I'm also sorry about vague details. I've only seen the movie once and I don't own it so I couldn't remember what everything really looked like. And next chapter I will be using the ideas you all sent me. So, review!**


End file.
